digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter The Dark Masters/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 1, Episode 40: "Enter the Dark Masters" English Version Written by: Rebecca Olkowski and John Ludin Original Air Date: February 26, 2000 Transcribed by: katiecat THEME SCENE: a DIGIMON watching a screen. On the screen is an image of the people in Tokyo, watching the fight with VenomMyotismon. Digimon: *laugh* Those two-bit players are frozen with stage fright! Hopelessly waiting for the moment they'll be saved. And yet, there's an unseen twist in the plot. large snake-like DIGIMON comes out of the water Digimon: I saw we cut to the punch line and go straight for the action! puppet-like DIGIMON stands up from the shadows Digimon 3: Oh, please. That would be boring. I want to play this drama to the hilt! Let's pull out all the stocks and give them what they payed for! Digimon 1: I'm in complete agreement. A quick victory would be a let-down. The DigiDestined will be on Spiral Mountain soon. We muse rehearse before they get here. It will be the final performance! MetalSeadramon! snake DIGIMON splashes around Digimon 1: Puppetmon! puppet DIGIMON flies up Digimon 1: MachineDramon! large robot DIGIMON comes forward Digimon 1: I present to you the downfall of the DigiDestined! to the kids falling down a hole, back to the DIGITAL WORLD All: Ah! Tai: Ugh...well, it looks like we're back! Mimi: Back where? In the Digital World? Izzy: That's affirmative! TK: It's dark. Matt: Yeah, it's kinda weird. Sora: Hey, look up there! points to the sky, where the kids are able to see some continents of their own world All: Ah! Tai: That's weird. Matt: Is that earth? Izzy: It's merely speculation, but it seems to be a reasonable facsimile. We see earth from here like we saw the Digital World from earth! Joe: Hm? Gomamon, where are you? pops his head out of a bag Gomamon: Joe, I'm been snoozing over here! Joe: Huh? Oh, we'll just save the world without you, then! ground starts to shake, and breaks apart. JOE starts to fall off a cliff, but catches himself Gomamon: Joe! Joe: I didn't need this. a rustling in the bushes Koromon: Koromon Digivolve to...Agumon! Tsunomon: Tsunomon Digivolve to...Gabumon! Motimon: Motimon, Digivolve to...Tentomon! Tokomon: Tokomon, Digivolve to...Patamon! Yokomon: Yokomon, Digivolve to...Biyomon! Palmon: Oof! falls down Kari: Hold on! the DIGIMON stop Gabumon: Huh? Kari: Come out! You're among friends! We won't hurt you. Don't be afraid! small pink DIGIMON comes out of the grass Digimon: Ugh... Palmon: Oh my goodness! It's Chuumon! Mimi: He looks terrible! What he needs is a complete makeover! Chuumon: Mimi? Palmon? Mimi: Something bad happened. Sukamon and Chuumon used to be inseparable! Chuumon: Mimi...I'm so glad you came back to save us. Uhh.. Joe: Would somebody mind helping me? runs over to JOE, who is hanging from the cliff Gomamon: Whoops! I forgot all about you! Oh... Joe: You forgot? I'm hanging here by my elbows, and you're off in la-la land! Gomamon: Gee...I wonder what it's like to have elbows... Tai: Joe? Figures! Matt: Huh? Tai: Quit fooling around! Joe: Ah! Just help me, will ya? Matt: What's happening? Everything's gone wakko! earth around them is torn up, and flying in all directions on... Tentomon: Are you trying to get a hold of Gennai? Izzy: Well, I'm not playing Solitaire! Palmon: Chuumon's a mess! I wonder what happened to him. Biyomon: Whatever it was, it wasn't very pretty! Sora: The poor thing. Chuumon: Oh... Mimi: Chuumon! Chuumon: Mimi! I wasn't dreaming. It's really you, after all! Mimi: Poor thing. Why don't you tell Mimi all about it! Chuumon: Oh... Palmon: What happened to your friend Sukamon? Chuumon: I...I...I'm afraid I lost him! *cry* to SUKAMON and CHUUMON Chuumon: After you guys left File Island, Sukamon and I went on with life as usual. Eating, eating, and more eating! When suddenly... Sukamon & Chuumon: Ah! Sukamon: Ah! falls down a cliff Chuumon: *cry* Sukamon! Ah! Sukamon! flashback Chuumon: I never saw him again. An evil powerful force took over the land, causing all sorts of bad things to happen! It rebuilt the Digital World so it would be easier to conquer! I've been hiding ever since...Ugh... Tai: You mean the Digital World has completely changed from what it was? How's it different? Chuumon: Ah! Everything's been discombobulated and taken apart! The Digital World's been relocated was up there! It's called Spiral Mountain. All: Ah! Chuumon: There's nothing left here of the old Digital World but some ruins! Matt: So, you're saying it's all up there, huh? Joe: Colour me cynical, but nothing surprises me about this place. Tai: Where are all the other Digimon? Are they up there, too? Where's Leomon? Chuumon: I don't know! But what I've been told, they'll plow through anything that tries to get in their way! Sora: Who will? Chuumon: Who? The Dark Masters! Tai: Well, they couldn't be too much tougher than anybody we've wrestled with before! Chuumon: Ah! No way! They'll beat the pants right off of you! Tai: We got rid of Myotismon, so we can get rid of them, too! Mimi: Don't worry about it! As long as the eight of us are together, we'll keep those big bullies away from you! DIGIMON is heard laughing from far away All: Ah! is circling the air MetalSeadramon: I've been waiting for you, DigiDestined! Chuumon: Ah! It's MetalSeadramon! ANALYSER Chuumon: This guy has one real hard nose! And I mean hard nose! Take my advice: This is one train you would rather miss! D.A. MetalSeadramon: *laugh* All: Ah! Matt: Okay, if that's the way you want it, we can play rough, too! Tai: Let's go, Agumon! Agumon: Gotcha! Agumon, Digivolve to...Greymon! Matt: Now it's our turn! Gabumon: Gabumon, Digivolve to...Garurumon! Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to...Birdramon! Tentomon: Tentomon, Digivolve to...Kabuterimon! Palmon: Hm! Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon, Digivolve to...Togemon! Patamon: Patamon, Digivolve to...Angemon! Salamon: Salamon, Digivolve to...Gatomon! MetalSeadramon: *laugh* Greymon: Nova Blast! is knocked down Greymon: Ah! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! and GARURUMON are knocked down Birdramon & Garurumon: Ah! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Togemon: How about some Needle Spray, huh? TOGEMON, and IKKAKUMON are knocked down Kabuterimon & Ikkakumon: Ah! Togemon: Ah! Angemon: Hand of Fate! Gatomon: Lighting Paw! and GATOMON are knocked down by METALSEADRAMON Angemon: Ugh! Gatomon: Ugh! TK: Angemon! Kari: Oh, no! MetalSeadramon: You should know your powers are strong enough! Matt: How come he's beating us so bad? Izzy: Ah! It's because he's a Mega Digimon, and ever eight Champions can't overtake one Mega! He's stronger than all of us combined! Tai: Then we're lost without more power! Joe: Ever notice that we're always at the wrong place at just the wrong time? MetalSeadramon: Now it's time to take one nasty ride! sends his attack to the kids, and the ground below them cracks All: Ah! kids fall All: Ugh... Angemon: TK, are you alright? TK: I thought I was broken, but I guess I must be alright! Angemon: *laugh* Huh? TK: What's the matter? Angemon: Wait. I'll be back. shots come out of the mist, and his ANGEMON Angemon: Ah! Ahh! TK: Angemon! Angemon: Ah! devolves Patamon: Ah! Woah! TK: On, no! Poor Patamon! comes out of the mist Izzy, Matt, and Tai: Ah! Izzy: Be prepared for another Mega Digimon. He's called MachineDramon. This metallic mutant can blow out a Digimon just like a birthday candle! Greymon: Greymon, Digivolve to...MetalGreymon! Garurumon: Garurumon, Digivolve to...WereGarurumon! Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon, Digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon! Birdramon: Birdramon, Digivolve to...Garudamon! Togemon: Togemon, Digivolve to...Lillymon! Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon, Digivolve to...Zudomon! Gatomon: Gatomon, Digivolve to...Angewomon! Tai: Come on, guys! Show them what you're made of! Kari: Hope they're made of something strong enough! DIGIMON lunge at MACHINEDRAMON, but are thrown back Kari: Angewomon! ground breaks, and the kids fall once more Izzy: We stopped. Matt: I can't complain. It's sure a lot better than falling on our heads! and WEREGARURUMON begin to fight Matt: Hey, can't you two take a break for one minute? Sora: Yeah, come on! We're all supposed to be on the same side! Garudamon: We can't control it! WereGarurumon: That's right! Our bodies are doing this all by themselves! Sora: All by themselves, uh? arms move themselves to a box shape Sora: Ooh! the DIGIDESTINED start moving Joe: I've always hated any form of exercise! What's happening to me? sees strings attaches to his fingers Izzy: We're become string puppets! And someone is operating us! Puppetmon: *laugh* Aren't we the little smartie-pants! Izzy: Who are you? Puppetmon: You wanna know? How 'bout if I help you look up my profile on your special computer! Watch! moves his fingers, making IZZY type away on the LAPTOP Izzy: Huh? He's also a Mega Digimon! ANALYSER Izzy: Puppetmon has a controlling personality and a rotten temper. Get him mad and he'll bop you with his hammer! D.A Mimi: If you have to hit to hit anybody, you should bop yourself for how you look in that stupid helmet! Lillymon: Mimi! Puppetmon: I'm going to have to let you go for now. All: Ah! Puppetmon: I promise to destroy you! Puppet Pummel! attacks hit, causing the Digimon to devolve to rookie and in-training kids fall down once again All: Ah! wake up in a stadium is a clown riding around on a rubber ball Clown: Well, hello there, boys and girls! Welcome! Today, I'm going to tell you an amazing story. CLOWN pulls out some story boards Clown: Once upon a time, there were eight DigiDestined. They went with their Digimon companions to try and save the world. The children and their Digimon discovered that in order for them to do it, they had to climb up to the top of Spiral Mountain. But to their dismay, the Dark Masters defeated them. So sad. TK: Hey, clowny! Nobody's laughing at your story! Clown: Oh, dear. I'm so sorry. Did I happen to mention the story is true? I wanted to give you a preview of the plot. CLOWN turns into PIEDMON Piedmon: *laugh* Chuumon: Ah! It's Piedmon! ANALYSER Chuumon: He's a Mega Phantom Digimon of the worst kind! You never know what he's going to look like next! D.A. Tai: Well, I think your plot needs a few re-writes! Agumon! Matt: Gabumon! You can do it! Agumon: Agumon, Warp Digivolve to...WarGreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon, Digivolve to...MetalGarurumon! Tai: Yeah! Let him know we mean business, WarGreymon! Matt: MetalGarurumon! Teach that joker a lesson he'll never forget! WarGreymon: Nova Force! MetalGarurumon: Ice Wolf Claw! dodges both attacks Piedmon: Trump Sword! and METALGARURUMON are hit with the attack and devolve Agumon & Gabumon: Uh... Joe: This is bad news! Sora: Even two Mega Digimon couldn't put him down! That's *really* bad news! Mimi: Not to mention he's a fashion disaster! Piedmon: Your two Megas are newly Digivolved. How could you expect them o compete against an experienced - and, might I boast, superior - Digimon? Agumon: Tai, sorry. Piedmon: Allow me to introduce my fellow actors in this captivating and charming comedy of errors. MetalSeadramon! MachineDramon! Puppetmon! And myself, Piedmon! *laugh* Puppetmon: You thought you were through with me, but I want to have more fun! Piedmon: We would like to begin with asking for audience volunteers. Who wants to be the first to be destroyed? Oh, come now. Don't tell me you have stage fright. Mimi: I didn't even want to go to camp in the first place! I just wanted to go to the mall! Can't anybody else save this silly world besides me? Sora: Mimi! Mimi: I want to be a normal kid and not have too many responsibilities! I mean, come on, is that too much to ask? It's not fair! Piedmon: Ugh. Your incessant whining is getting on my nerves. You will be the first to go. Mimi: Huh? throws a sword at MIMI Chuumon: Ah! jumps in front of the sword Mimi: Chuumon, speak to me, your poor thing! Chuumon: Mimi. It's time for me to be deleted. Mimi: Chuumon! disintegrates Piedmon: Chuumon was a fool. Mimi: Oh, Chuumon! Piedmon: So, now that he's out of the way, who would like to be the next one to make their grand exit? Tai: Piedmon, you're going to be washed up where we're through with you! Dark Masters: *laugh* Piedmon: Be my guest! Piximon: Pixi Bomb! kids fly away in a bubble TK: Hey, Piximon! Perfect timing! Piximon: I missed you! Izzy: Prodigious! You cleverly used a barrier to avoid detection! Piximon: I sure did! Tai: You said it was possible to save the planet if the eight of us were together! How come it's not happening? What's up, Piximon? Piximon: The truth is, being together's not enough. There's something else you need to do to beat them! Sora: How are we going to find out if you won't help? Joe: Yeah, enough riddles! Piximon: This is something you will discover on your own. bubble is hit by an attack All: Ah! MetalSeadramon: *laugh* Here you are! Piximon: I'll try and stop 'em! Meanwhile, you make a run for it and climb to the top of Spiral Mountain! But you'd better move it! Matt: But you can't stop them! They're all Mega Digimon! Piximon: I know I can't win, but I should be able yo distract them long enough for you to get away! Tai: I'll stay with you! Piximon: No way! We need you on Spiral Mountain! We're counting on you to beat them! MetalSeadramon: River of Power! Piximon: Please go now! You have a very important task ahead of you! If you succeed, no one will ever be able you stop you again! I know you will make me proud of you. hits the bubble away with his staff Gabumon: He's stronger than he looks! Matt: He'll have to be. Kari: Do you think it's possible he can do it? Gabumon: I don't know, Kari. I hope so! Piximon: Rrr... Piedmon: How can a powerless little Digimon even think of defeating us? Piximon: Just call me a crazy little Digimon. Narrator: Will Piximon hold off the Dark Masters long enough for the DigiDestined to get to Spiral Mountain? Find out next time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters! END THEME, CREDITS